tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Golden Eagle
Thomas and the Golden Eagle is the twenty-fourth episode of the ninth season. Plot A golden eagle has been spotted at Bluff's Cove and Emily is chosen to pull the train for the birdwatchers. Thomas and Percy make a plan and Percy takes some of Thomas' trucks to Brendam while Thomas goes to Bluff's Cove. But Bertie comes with news that the eagle has been spotted near Gordon's Hill, prompting Thomas to go on a wild goose chase looking for the golden eagle. At last, Thomas finds Percy, out of coal and water, on the line; Percy had seen Thomas' trucks unmoved and tried to take them to Brendam with his milk tankers. Thomas delivers Percy's goods and helps him home, but the two are amazed to see not one, but two golden eagles perched on a cliff face. The two engines think the eagles are wonderful, but not as wonderful as helping friends. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Emily (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Molly (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * McColl Farm * Farmer McColl's Field * Bluff's Cove * Bluff's Cove Junction * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Sodor Dairy * Centre Island Quarry * The Coaling Plant (mentioned) Trivia * In Japan, this episode is called "Thomas' Golden Eagle". * There are two deleted scenes. One is where Thomas looks at the siding where his stone trucks were, and the other is him pushing Percy. * Going by production order, this is the twenty-sixth episode of the ninth season. Goofs * When Thomas and Percy are talking at Bluff's Cove Junction, Thomas' side rods change position every time the camera angle changes. * Thomas would have easily seen his trucks when he passed them en route to find the golden eagle. * According to Sir Topham Hatt, Percy has to take milk from the dairy. However, the narrator and Percy states that he's taking milk to the dairy. * When Thomas climbs Gordon's Hill, mechanism is seen underneath him. * Bluff's Cove Junction has three tracks underneath it, when there are supposed to be four. * A brakevan should have been added to Percy's train. * Bertie has Caroline's horn sound. Gallery File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagletitlecard.jpg|Title card File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagleUSTitleCard.png|US title card File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle1.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle2.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle3.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle4.png|Percy, Thomas, Emily, and the Fat Controller File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle5.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle6.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle7.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle8.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle9.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle10.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle11.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle12.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle13.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle14.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle15.png|Thomas collecting the trucks of stone File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle16.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle17.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle18.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle19.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle20.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle21.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle22.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle23.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle24.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle25.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle26.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle27.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle28.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle29.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle30.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle31.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle32.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle33.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle34.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle35.png|Bertie File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle36.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle37.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle38.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle39.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle40.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle41.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle42.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle43.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle44.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle45.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle46.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle47.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle48.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle49.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle50.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle51.png|Thomas at the top of Gordon's Hill File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle52.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle53.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle54.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle55.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle56.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle57.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle58.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle59.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle60.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle61.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle62.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle63.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle64.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle65.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle66.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle67.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle68.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle69.png|The Golden Eagles File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle70.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle71.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle72.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle73.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle10.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle11.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle.PNG File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle2.PNG|Emily taking the bird watchers File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle3.PNG File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle5.PNG File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle6.PNG|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle4.PNG File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle7.PNG File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle8.PNG File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle9.PNG|Thomas and Percy Episode File:Thomas and the Golden Eagle - British Narration|UK narration File:Thomas and the Golden Eagle American Narration|US narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes